Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-6}{4k} - \dfrac{1}{4k}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-6 - (1)}{4k}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-7}{4k}$